


Celebration

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Celebrations, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Grinding, Homosexuality, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, One Direction Tours, Party, Smut, Top Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jest to krótki i trochę gówniany shot o wygranej na VMA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133202) by Erica. 



*HARRY POV*

\- ZROBILIŚMY TO! – krzyknął uradowany Louis, gdy wszyscy ruszyliśmy na tyły sceny po skończonym rozdaniu nagród.

\- YEAH! – wiwatował Niall.

Wszyscy zamknęliśmy się w grupowym uścisku, ciesząc się z wygranej. Wszędzie było pełno kamer śledzących każdy nasz ruch. Schowałem swoją twarz w zgięciu szyi Louisa, który skakał z radości.

Paul, Danielle i Eleanor przyszli do nas i dołączyli do naszego uścisku. Po chwili odkleiliśmy się od siebie, a Louis zmuszony był odegrać scenkę przed kamerami, więc przyciągnął do siebie Eleanor przytulając ją mocno i skacząc z podniecenia, tak samo jak zrobił to Liam z Danielle.

Wycofaliśmy się do tylniego wyjścia i wsiedliśmy do ogromnej limuzyny wynajętej specjalnie dla nas. Od razu, gdy drzwi pojazdu zostały zamknięte, zmieniłem swoje miejsce i usiadłem obok Louisa i Eleanor, którzy przenieśli się obok Danielle, która puściła dłoń Liama i chwyciła tą, która należała do El. Liam przeskoczył kilka miejsc, siadając przy Zaynie i wtulając się w ciało swojego chłopaka. El zostawiła na policzku Danielle całusa, a ja umiejscowiłem swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa, uśmiechając się do siebie jak głupek.

\- 3 nagrody Moonman!* Nigdy nie myślałem, że możemy to osiągnąć! – podskakiwał w miejscu Niall, nie potrafiąc usiedzieć ze szczęścia na miejscu.

Wszyscy zachichotaliśmy, a Louis pocałował mnie namiętnie.

\- Uroczysty seks? – wymamrotał Louis w moje usta, nie przerywając pocałunku.

Uśmiechnąłem się i pogłębiłem pocałunek na potwierdzenie.

Niall wydał z siebie jęk umierania, na co wszyscy zaśmialiśmy się, ponieważ tylko on z zespołu był heteroseksualny, a jego dziewczyna akurat wróciła do Australii.

Louis i ja całowaliśmy się namiętnie przez czas, który wydawał się jakby trwał 2 sekundy, ale w rzeczywistości była to cała droga do klubu, gdzie odbywało się świętowanie naszego osiągnięcia. Niestety rozdzieliliśmy nasze usta, gdy samochód zaczął zwalniać. Przejechałem czubkiem mojego kciuka po jego ustach i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Powtórzyłem jeszcze raz ten ruch, po czym Louis skubnął ostatni raz moje usta swoimi i wszyscy zaczęliśmy wracać na swoje poprzednie miejsca.

Wytarłem swoje usta delikatnie wierzchem dłoni, aby sprawić, że fakt o tym, że przed chwilą byłem namiętnie całowany nie był aż tak widoczny. Samochód zatrzymał się, a Louis wziął głęboki oddech i jako pierwszy wyszedł z niego razem z Eleanor. Następny wyszedł Liam, następnie Zayn, a zaraz po nich ja z Niallem.

Paparazzi byli wszędzie, gdy wchodziliśmy do klubu.

W środku grała głośna muzyka, która odbijała się od ścian tworząc wibracje, a wszędzie było mnóstwo ciał spędzających świetny czas tańcząc i śpiewając. Żadne paparazzi nie miało pozwolenia na wejście do tego klubu, więc tak szybko jak drzwi od klubu zostały zamknięte za nami, Louis odszedł od Eleanor i owinął swoje ręce dookoła mojej talii.

Oboje skierowaliśmy się prosto do baru, by zamówić dla siebie kilka drinków. Moja ręka ułożona była na jego talii, a ta należąca do niego leżała na moim ramieniu. Chwyciłem drinka w dłoń i napiłem się łyka trunku.

Reszta zespołu rozniosła się po klubie, a Louis pociągnął mnie w kierunku tłumu ciał. 

Nasze ciała zostały ze sobą połączone i zaczęliśmy tańczyć w rytm dudniącej muzyki. Ocieraliśmy się o siebie w pijanym tańcu i opróżnialiśmy szybko nasze plastikowe kubki z alkoholem. W pewnym momencie zostały nam one zabrane, ale nie przejąłem się tym, bo jedyną rzeczą, na której się skupiałem był Louis.

Moje dłonie przeniosły się na jego talię i zacząłem się o niego zmysłowo ocierać. Zaczynałem być bardzo podniecony, więc przysunąłem ciało Louisa jeszcze bliżej siebie i przycisnąłem swoje usta do jego. Jego palce wplątały się w moje włosy, a mój język wtargnął do jego ust.  
Oboje jęczeliśmy w swoje usta przez pocałunek, jedna moja dłoń powędrowała na jego tyłek, a druga na tył jego szyi.

\- Kurwa, Harry. – jęknął Louis, gdy przerwałem pocałunek, aby wyznaczyć ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż jego szyi. 

Louis przycisnął nas jeszcze bliżej siebie, ciągnąc za moje włosy, aby odciągnąć mnie od jego szyi.

\- Łazienka, teraz. – powiedział Louis oddychając ciężko. 

Skinąłem głową i zacząłem torować drogę do łazienki na tyłach klubu, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa.

Toalety były pojedyncze, więc na szczęście nie musieliśmy się martwić o ludzi, którzy mogli nam przeszkodzić. Louis pchnął drzwi, otwierając je i weszliśmy do środka, zamykając je za sobą. Przekręciłem zamek i przycisnąłem do siebie ciało Louisa. 

Zamknąłem nasze usta w mocnym pocałunku i zostałem przyciśnięty do drzwi.  
Jęknąłem cicho i ścisnąłem jego pośladki przez materiał spodni, które pozwoliły mi idealnie go poczuć. Wypchnąłem biodra naprzeciwko jego, a on powtórzył mój ruch z niecierpliwością.

Ściągnąłem jego koszulkę i zrzuciłem ją na podłogę. Moje dłonie wędrowały po jego torsie, gdy przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku.  
Louis nie pozostał mi dłużny i również ściągnął zwinnie moją koszulkę i przycisnął nasze klatki piersiowe do siebie, powodując, że po moim ciele rozniosło się przyjemne ciepło.

Przerwał nasz pocałunek i zaznaczył moją skórę dorodną malinką, na co odrzuciłem swoją głowę do tyłu, opierając ją o drzwi.

\- Lou – zaskomlałem.

Moje dłonie powędrowały do jego spodni i rozpiąłem je, ciągnąc je od w dół. Zrzucił do końca swoje ciasne spodnie i ściągnął też te należące do mnie.

Louis po prostu stał przede mną, a jego oczy skanowały mnie od góry do dołu. Zadrżałem z podniecenia i przyciągnąłem go z powrotem do siebie.

Moje dłonie zjechały na jego tyłek i zsunąłem z niego bokserki. Moje upadły na ziemie pod wpływem zerwania ich z moich nóg przez dłonie Louisa i owinąłem rękę dookoła jego erekcji. Zadrżał pod moim dotykiem i przeniosłem dłoń na wrażliwą główkę jego penisa.

Zajęczał i odchylił swoją głowę w tył. Zaatakowałem jego szyję swoimi ustami i wyssałem na niej kilka świeżych malinek. Pompowałem umiejętnie swoją dłonią jego erekcje, pozwalając, aby mój kciuk przejeżdżał od czasu do czasu po jego główce.

\- Kurwa, Harry potrzebuję cię. – wyjęczał Louis. 

Poluźniłem swój uścisk i zmieniłem naszą pozycję tak, że pochylałem się nad zlewem. Ręce Louisa potarły moje pośladki i przejechał palcem po moim wejściu.  
Usłyszałem szelest i odgłos otwieranej paczki. Dwa pokryte lubrykantem palce potarły moje wejście, na co zajęczałem. Louis wcisnął je oba za jednym razem i poruszył nimi w moim wnętrzu. Odrzuciłem głowę w tył i jęknąłem głośno, gdy jego palce przejechały po mojej prostacie.

\- Teraz Louis, proszę. – błagałem go.

Wyciągnął ze mnie swoje palce i usłyszałem jak rozprowadzał po swoim penisie lubrykant przed tym jak przystawił go do mojej dziurki. Jego dłonie przytrzymały moje biodra i wbił się we mnie głęboko.  
Jęknąłem głośno, a Louis pochylił się, przyciskając swoje ciało do mojego. Odchyliłem głowę, gdy pokręcił intensywnie swoimi biodrami. Jego usta przycisnęły się do moich i zaczęły całować mnie łapczywie.  
Zaatakowałem jego usta z niecierpliwością, wypuszczając w nie zduszone jęki.

\- Szybciej. – błagałem.

Louis zaczął się wbijać we mnie w coraz to szybszym tempie, a ja jęczałem i krzyczałem jego imię, gdy trafiał niemiłosiernie w moją prostatę.

\- Kurwa Louissss. – wrzasnąłem.

Zsunąłem ręce w dół i chwyciłem w dłonie swojego kutasa, zaczynają go stymulować w rytm pchnięć Louisa. Mój umysł był przeciążony przez przyjemność, gdy Louis krzyknął moje imię i doszedł obficie w moim wnętrzu.

Doszedłem niedługo po nim, wystrzeliwując spermą na podłogę, brudząc ją dookoła.

\- Ugh Lou, kurwa oh. – zajęczałem. Louis powoli wysunął się ze mnie, przeżywając nasz orgazm.

Wysunął się ze mnie całkowicie i wyprostowałem się, starając się stać na moich nogach, które były jak z waty. Louis owinął swoją rękę dookoła mojej talii i ułożył głowę na mojej klatce piersiowej, aby odpocząć. Oddychałem ciężko opierając swoją brodę o czubek jego głowy i przymknąłem oczy.

-Mmm kocham się Hazza. – powiedział zmęczonym głosem Louis.

\- Też cię kocham Boo. – odpowiedziałem.

Przeniosłem swoje ręce, układając je dookoła jego szyi i kreśliłem malutkie kółeczka palcami na jego karku, był to nawyk, który przypadkowo nabyłem.

Louis westchnął i musnął delikatnie swoimi ustami mój tors przed tym jak odsunął się ode mnie zaczął na siebie wkładać ubrania. Wsunąłem na siebie z powrotem bokserki, przyglądając się Louisowi, który zakładał na tyłek swoje ciasne spodnie. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i ubrałem się do końca.

Gdy byliśmy już całkowicie ubrani, przeczesałem palcami swoje włosy i poprawiłem kołnierzyk Louisa. Lou przejechał dłońmi po mojej marynarce, prostując ją, na co posłałem mu uśmiech. Przycisnąłem delikatnie swoje usta do jego i zauważyłem, że jedna z malinek, którą zrobiłem prześwitywała przez jego koszulę.

Jego palce splątały się z moimi i wyszliśmy z łazienki do pomieszczenia, w którym rozbrzmiewała głośna muzyka. 

Dostrzegliśmy, że Niall przygląda nam się takim wzrokiem jakby wiedział, że właśnie przed chwilą robiliśmy niegrzeczne rzeczy i razem z Louisem wybuchliśmy głośnym śmiechem.

Wbiliśmy się z powrotem w tłum, zaczynając znowu tańczyć. Starałem się ignorować tępy ból w moim tyłku i brak energii.

Przez resztę nocy tańczyliśmy, piliśmy i świętowaliśmy naszą wygraną. W więcej niż jeden sposób. Druga runda? A może trzecia…


End file.
